1. Field
The following description relates to a wearable device, a mobile device, and an operating method that provides information by automatically recognizing user's intentions.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable devices are becoming popular in the next generation computer industry, leading the integration of various industry sectors, and are a new growth industry that creates a higher added value by combining traditional industries with information technology (IT). The wearable devices allow various functions by combining daily necessities, such as watches, glasses, and clothes worn by people, with IT.
A glasses-type wearable device, the device is worn on a user's face, and thus, an input type of a smartphone or a tablet PC is not suitable for the glasses. There is a need for a user input method appropriate for the glasses-type wearable device.